<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coward by Azucena_Insanity_Daee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804456">Coward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee'>Azucena_Insanity_Daee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ciel Alois and Sebastian are demons, Cielois - Freeform, Gen, Kitsune Alois, Psimon Jinx and Raven are siblings, Raven and beastboy are a couple, Teen Titans vs young Justice, oh my god Trigon you bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even in the Fair can Raven escape her demons. Much less if that demon is her father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Cielois, Raven/Beastboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garfield and Jaime had been trying to beat each other in a dancing game, only for Jaime to lose and Emily to step up to defend his honor.</p><p>"Wow...Look at them go!" yelled Dick excitedly.</p><p>"Who knew Nygma would be able to go against Logan," said Damian holding Alma close. Raven herself felt relieved by this, but something wasn't quite right.</p><p>
  <em>"Rachel..."</em>
</p><p>The voice made her turn, and then, she noticed a familiar male with platinum blonde hair looking back at her. His hand next to his head, his voice echoing in her mind. This was her older half-brother, Simon Jones, rarely did they meet. Which made this a problem.</p><p>
  <em>"Sister, we are waiting for you. Come with me, we need to talk"</em>
</p><p>Rachel pushed past the people, walking behind her half brother. She felt cold, never noticing how a golden fox, a blue cat, and a red-eyed raven followed their every step unnoticed. Once on top of the hill, demons made of shadows and blood awaited, along with her youngest half-sister, Jillian Xander.</p><p>"Sister!" exclaimed Jillian with a smile, running to hug her. "We missed you!"</p><p>"Jillian, no time for that," said Simon separating the older goth and younger emo. "He wants us three there"</p><p>"No, it must be a trick," said Rachel firmly to her half-siblings, purple hair blowing with the wind. "He won't be here..."</p><p>"It is me, child," a voice from the depths of the forest said, a horned creature made of shadows and red mist made itself present. It was the manifestation of their father, Trigon, the other demons seemed to respect him silently, allowing space between them, their lord, and his children.</p><p>"How...?" asked Rachel, noticing how the younger pink-haired girl shook. Jillian seemed to be trying to look brave, Simon, on the contrary, was completely calm.</p><p>"Never leave unfinished what you start, soul gem," said Trigon "You fled, philosopher stone, I only believed the artist stone would do so. But you? I expected much more"</p><p>"I left! I had to...We all had to!" defended Rachel, knowing her siblings wouldn't support it.</p><p>"Father, with all due respect, back then, we feared you would try to kill us as you did to her civilization" added Simon, "But we have grown."</p><p>"Y-yes...w-we have!" whispered Jillian.</p><p>"And yet, here I am," said the creature.</p><p>"Pathetic" another voice interrupted, startling those present. A slate haired male stood there, accompanied by two more, one blonde and the other black-haired. The one who spoke crossed his arms with a neutral look in his mismatched eyes. "Tormenting your own kin, you have grown weak Trigon"</p><p>"Ciel Phantomhive, the hellhound of earth." Said Trigon. "You dare interrupt?"</p><p>"Well, of course, he would, young master Ciel, young master Alois and I are in charge of keeping you in check lord Trigon," said the eldest of the three newcomers with a cynical smile and a twinkle in his red eyes. "Why lie to your offspring in such a manner sir? Do you truly think they do not know you are still trapped?"</p><p>"Yea, I mean, why else would you send these losers?" said the blonde, Alois, with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"I will be here. And I am," said Trigon turning his attention to his children. "We are family, we are destined to be together. You are the primary colors and conditions of existence...Mind, Soul, and heart. Science, philosophy, and art. You are what can bring me here, and in exchange, as the father I am to you, I shall grant you a wish each."</p><p>"I don't care!" yelled Rachel. "You are an abomination, and as long as I breathe I will fight you! Maybe they won't but I will!"</p><p>"She has guts, Ciel! I like her! She is so like you!" said Alois excitedly.</p><p>"Calm down..." said Ciel, looking back at Trigon. "You heard her, you are not allowed to stay."</p><p>"Watch your tongue" scolded the demon, vanishing. Ciel snapped his fingers, and immediately, three of the other demons were on the floor. The unknown raven-haired male had sprouted wings, and Alois now had fox ears and a tail.</p><p>"Awww...these are super weak!" whines Alois. Ciel said nothing, letting a pair of ears appear on his head, Raven couldn't decipher if they were those of a cat or a dog. He lifted his hand, creating a dome that made the energy of their enemies ricochet. Simon, Rachel, and Jillian were back to back, debating whether to fight or go against each other.</p><p><em>"Simon...Do you think we should bring him back? Even if the reach wants him..."</em> Simon sighed at Jillian's thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>"If we don't, they will kill the three of us. Or worse, torture us to the point that he is able to manifest in our bodies. He would be invincible. We would be clones of him. When that happens, it will not matter if anyone of us dies, he will still be here"</em>
</p><p>"Look at you six, my kin, and some underlings," said Trigon, Ciel glared clenching his fist and making one of the other demons explode. Alois and Sebastian had killed two each. "All of you, so lonely...such failures. Unable to please those you loved, or save them. Pathetic"</p><p>"The three of you, show your true selves. And use your power NOW" commanded Ciel. The three teens nodded, closing their eyes and touching the amulet they had, yellow, red and cyan. Immediately, their skin turned grey, their outfits changed into much darker ones, their eyes now were not natural, but different colors that couldn't be seen on a human.</p><p>"Ohhhh! Light show!" yelled Alois. "Time ta fight!"</p><p>"We can't," said Simon, now without hair, but his brain visible to the world. "Sorry sister. But just like you, I have to protect someone. Jillian"</p><p>"Ok...I'm sorry Rachel" the two of them vanished without a trace.</p><p>"Damned Reach" mumbled Ciel, he noticed the demons waking up. "Sebastian, this is an order, get the Titans. Once you tell them the situation, make them divide and evacuate citizens. Alois, four tails."</p><p>"Yes, my lord"</p><p>"Oki Dokie hun!"</p><p>Raven watched the black-haired man turn into a raven and leave, then Alois popped out three more tails grinning maniacally. Ciel looked back at Rachel and gave her a small smile.</p><p>"We are here to help you Raven..." he said. "Your siblings are afraid, and I shall explain later. For now, we must concentrate on eliminating these pests."</p><p>"Oi, twats, you guys are temporary, so hope ya don't last long. This ain't vacation" said Alois running to one that was lifting up, grabbing him by the throat and burning him inside out. "Hey, Rae, you know what cool of these guys? You can kill 'em any way ya want!"</p><p>"We will last long enough," said one of the enemies.</p><p>"The only thing that would send them back to their cells would be a divine weapon or an exorcism," said Ciel fighting back to back with Rachel. "Neither of which we can touch or preform without committing suicide."</p><p>"I know..." said Raven.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>